1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leak containment kit for railway tank cars.
2. Prior Art
Present day leak containment kits for railway tank cars carrying liquefied gases utilize a yoke fitted with a screw adapted to urge a gasketed hood over an individual valve and thereby seal off the leaking valve. There are about 55,000 tank cars in the United States used to transport liquefied gases. Somewhat over half of these tank cars have valves which cannot be capped with present day leak containment kits. Furthermore, in the case of a full blow it is virtually impossible to cap a valve with present day leak containment kits.